Family Girl in Leather
by Lynx Writer
Summary: This is the full length story, so our troubled friend Feynix, will not be getting over everything so quickly. The YuGiOh gang are all present, even Pegasus, Seto and Mokuba. Also, the return of a character that the producers.......sent to the deepest dept
1. Chapter 1 Info

Family Girl in Leather

OK, Umm…… because I got more reviews for this story in such a short amount of time than any other story, I am going to re-write it so it is not just a one-shot thing. Because of this, this story will not be up until I have done two chapters.

I will try to get it done soon, but I have promised to update Once lost, Soon found at least once a week, so I am having to type that up too. I have already written a lot of it, but it still takes me a while to type it up, so this story might take a little longer, maybe every week and a half to two weeks. I won't make any promises, because then someone will call me on it if I don't update in time. So I will try my hardest to update soon.

I will also have a story up that is just an update page for each story, each chapter will be on a different story, and will include a full summary of each story, including stories that are not up just yet, but will be soon, and will include the date that the story should be up by.

Sorry to those who thought this story looked interesting, but I said if I got the reviews that I would re-write the story to be a proper story instead of a one shot. I will however be leaving the one-shot up, just under a different title.

It will now be called, Original Family Girl in Leather. So don't get them confused!

I posted this on Friday March 17, so I hope to have the first two chapters up by next Friday, just to get started. Then it may be a week to a week and a half till the next chapter. This is because I am in year 12 and have a lot of work to do, and I also have about 3 or 4 other stories that I am writing as well that I want to type up and post, and I also have ones that I need to update for on a fairly regular basis.

I hope u all can forgive me for this horrid load of drivel, but I needed to get this out. THX to those who reviewed the original, but I think it will be a better story if it is not a one-shot.

Luv ya's all!

Mwa mwa

xoxoxoxo


	2. The Beginning Arrival

Family Girl in Leather

This is the full story of Family Girl in Leather, not the one-shot. I would suggest that you try not to read the one-shot(titled Original Family Girl in Leather), unless you wish to know how it all ends. But that is not the true ending of this one, it still has the same ideas and is basically the same on the basic story level.

Right now I have no beta reader as my beta has abandoned me for his girlfriend, which has annoyed me to no end I can assure you, so I am looking for a capable beta reader who can beta my chapters/stories in a very short amount of time, preferably in a day or two, because I like to post my chapters/stories ASAP.

If you want to beta my stories, they are all either Beyblades, Harry Potter, or Yu-Gi-Oh, and one Buffy the Vampire Slayer that I'm not sure if I want to continue.

If you still wish to after all this, then can you please email me the level at which you are at, (low, med, high, very high etc) and I will choose. My email is Phoenix—Girl hotmail. com, just take out the spaces.

THANKS! 

J'aime la majeste des souffrances humaines

I love the majesty of human suffering

- Alfred deVigny 1797-1863

Yami means Dark in Japanese.

-all characters will speak English; I am simply pretending that they are speaking Japanese, when they are actually speaking English. Basically I have kept it in the English translation.

Also, I will be using the English versions of the characters names, as it makes things easier, Jou, will be Joey etc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Feynix and Nalinya and the two new items, so ASK IF YOU WANT THEM PLEASE!

The plane shook slightly due to the turbulence, jostling a 16 year old girl out of her thoughts.

"Lass, the seat belt sign 'as come on." The man next to her nudged politely.

The girl simply nodded stiffly and buckled her seatbelt. The man was slightly worried about this girl. Whenever he had asked her a question, she had simply glared at him. The only question she HAD answered was that she was on her own, and hadn't said a word since. After a time he had given up.

Just then, the flight attendants nasalish voice came over the speakers, cutting his thoughts off.

"The fasten seatbelt sign has been turned on. Please fasten your seatbelts and place your seats and trays in their correct and upright positions as we prepare to land."

The girl smirked. Now her plan could finally begin, and she would finally have the truth. And her revenge.

"Welcome to Domino airport, Japan. Please enjoy your stay."

The girl managed to hail a cab to a specific house. Her late adoptive fathers' house, which was now hers. She paid the driver and slung her backpack over her back, grabbed her suitcase in one hand, and her guitar case in the other.

The front door was locked, and she didn't have a key, but she knew a few tricks, courtesy of her father.

In seconds, the locks were picked and the alarms deactivated.

"Too easy!" she scoffed.

Now she had to get ready.

Unpacking as quickly as she could, she changed out of her suit, which she had only worn for appearances sake, and into something more her.

To sum it up in a few simple words, black, and leather.

Her long white blonde hair hung down to her waist in a single braid, contrasting against her dark Egyptian tan. Black leather pants and heeled boots adorned her lower body, whilst a black leather corset, and elbow length, fingerless gloves adorned her top half. The only jewelry she wore was 5 solid gold rings on her neck, which seemed to have been painted on they were so close to the skin, golden earrings, and a 2 1/2 -3 inch long, solid bracelet of sorts, more like a manacle, on her right wrist. Each of these, except the neck rings, bore the Eye of Horus.

"First things first. I need to enroll at a certain school." She grinned, grabbing her wallet, and the helmet and keys which lay on the dust layered table.

"Hmm, 1000 cc's huh? This should be fun." And with that, she closed the door behind her, revved up her new motorbike, and roared off in the direction of Domino High School.

"I beg your pardon?" the lady at the desk blinked.

"I didn't think I was hard to understand." The girl scoffed. "I said I wish to enroll in this school, is that so difficult?"

"No, no. It's just we don't normally get students transferring at this time of the school year. Now, you've filled out the forms…except your guardian's signature. This is the exact same as yours." The lady frowned.

"I'm my own guardian. I have no family." The girl said firmly, and showed the lady the appropriate papers.

"Right. Well, just a moment then."

1 hour later, the girl was enrolled at Domino High School, and was heading to one of her classes. It didn't matter which one it was, she just looked at the room number and headed there. Besides, there was a good chance that some of the people she was after were in that class.

She wasn't stupid, she was actually extremely smart and was a straight A+ student, so she was in all the top classes at Domino, something she wasn't bothered about one way or the other.

"Ahh, room 412B." she muttered, pushing open the door and walking confidently in, still wearing the black leather instead of the blue cotton-ish school uniform she had been given, but had immediately stowed in her locker. No way was she going to wear THAT on her first day here. She needed to make a very specific impression, and blue cotton was nowhere near as effective as black leather.

The teacher looked at her in a mixture of shock and surprise, as did the rest of the class. "Umm, can I help you dearie?"

Since she wasn't wearing the schools uniform, the girl doubted the teacher, who was just out of Collage, foolish idiot that she was, would realize she was a new student.

"I'm a new student." She drawled, making sure her egyptian accent was obvious, as she handed the teacher a slip of paper.

Even though she'd only been in her new home in egypt for two years before coming here, she had immediately, and unconsciously at first, picked up the accent, for which she was very glad, as it helped her to fit in more, though not as much, as her skin still held a slight vampiric colour to it, but it had not helped that she lived indoors these days, and her skin had become pale once more.

The teacher skimmed it and nodded. "Very well. Class, this is your new classmate, she's been home schooled for the past two years, and schooled in Australia, and has just moved here from…? Where from dear?"

"Egypt." She grunted.

"Egypt. Her name is Feynix Ishtar O'Conner…I say dearie, are you related to Malik here?" the teacher pointed to a boy with the same white blonde hair and Egyptian tan.

Feynix started straight at him. "Why would you make such a stupid and pathetic assumption such as that?"

The class gasped. No-one ever spoke to the teachers like that and got away with it.

"Ok! Take your seat down there at the back, beside Seto, the brunette. And the only reason I'm not punishing you is because it's your first day. Do not speak to ANY teacher like that ever again." The teacher glared before turning back to the lesson.

Feynix sat beside the guy, Seto, silently for a while. She already knew who he was. He was one of the ones responsible for her adopted fathers', Marik, disappearing.

'He will be the first to pay,' she thought, smirking nastily.

"What are you smirking at?" Seto asked the girl next to him, Feynix, he reminded himself.

Feynix just raised and eyebrow at him, and her smirked widened and grew more malicious, causing Seto to back away for a moment. He couldn't believe that a mere girl had frightened him, so he glared back.

"Fine, be that way!" he growled, turning his attention back to the teacher, who was explaining their new assignment, which was about buying a house in a certain suburb.

Yugi Motou looked at the new girl with interest. She was very different from anyone he had met, yet she had this familiar air to her. And he felt like he had met her before, even though he knew it was impossible, because he would defiantly have remembered her. Perhaps Yami recognized her.

"Yami, do you recognize the new girl?" he whispered.

Yami, whose real name was Atemu, but he went by Yami because that was what everyone called him at first until he could remember his real name, looked at his hikari. "No, but I'm guessing that you feel like you've met her before, am I right?"

"Yes!" Yugi nodded, his bright amethyst eyes wide open.

"As do I. Yet I am absolutely positive that I have never met her before."

Before Yugi could answer though, the bell rang and the class filed out for lunch.

At lunch, Yugi and Yami sat with the rest of their friends, including Ryou's yami, Bakura, and Seto.

"Hey Yug, I heard you got da new girl in ya maths class!" Joey said.

"Yeah, we sure do Joey." Yugi nodded.

"So, what's she like?" Joey asked eagerly.

"Well, we don't really know."

"What do ya mean, ya don't really know?"

"It's exactly like Yugi said Joey, we don't know anything about her, because she didn't say anything." Yami explained.

"She did say she was from Egypt though." Malik added in.

"True. What did you think Seto? You were sitting next to her after all." Yugi asked Seto, who had been quiet, as usual.

"She makes a very strong first impression."

"What makes you say that?" Tristan asked.

Seto smirked slightly. " When someone stalks into your classroom wearing nothing but black leather instead of the school uniform, and speaks to the teacher in such a tone that you automatically know they won't take any crap from anybody, that makes a strong first impression, one that won't be forgotten for quite a while." the Seto frowned. "However, when the teacher asked if she was related to Malik she got very hostile. I'm wondering if she is indeed related to him, and does not like it for some reason."

"Wow, anything else oh insightful one?" Joey rolled his eyes.

"Yes. She seems to enjoy fear."

"She likes to be afraid'a things?" Joey asked, puzzled.

"No, she likes to see other people afraid. First it was the teacher, then me. She had this look on her face, more like a smirk really, but it wasn't normal. It was so malicious and her eyes were so full of hate anger, it surprised me, and scared me."

"Why?" Ryou asked, munching his sandwich quietly.

"Because, for a while there, I saw what I could have become one day if I had continued on the way I had, hating the world and everything in it." Seto explained.

"But ya wouldn'ta ended up like that Kaiba, cos you got Mokuba ta keep ya sane." Joey grinned, thinking of the raven haired boy.

Seto just nodded.

Suddenly, Duke let out a loud wolf whistle.

"Ouch! That was my ear Duke!" Tea complained, rubbing her ear. "Who were you whistling at anyways?"

"That girl in black." Duke pointed.

"You mean the one that is giving you the death glare and heading our way?" Tea said nervously.

"Uh-oh, I mean, uh yeah." Duke stuttered.

Just then, Feynix walked up. "Were you the one who whistled at me?" she demanded to Duke.

Duke took a deep breath in and puffed his chest out. "Yep, that was me. So, how about we go out tonight? Maybe a little candle light dinner and some dancing."

"Sure!" Feynix grinned, stunning everyone……….until she spoke again. "I'm sure you could get one of the school sluts to accompany you. I, however, have much better things to do with my time rather than waste my time in your pathetic company." she smirked nastily, reminding Kaiba of the previous lesson. How could she change her attitude so quickly?

Then Yugi jumped up and walked over to Feynix. "Hi, would like to sit down? There's plenty of room?" Yugi asked her, his big eyes pleading.

Feynix stared at him, obviously not affected by puppy dog eyes. Seto expected her to either say no and walk off, or just walk off without saying anything. But she surprised him again when she said, "Sure."

This was the perfect opportunity for her to get in with these people, and she wasn't going to mess it up. She would have to keep her emotions in check from now on. The previous class had been a problem though, as she'd let her excitement overrun her caution. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

Feynix sat down and Yugi introduced everyone. Feynix nodded politely as each person said hello, bar Bakura who just blinked and yawned, and Seto, who grunted.

"So what brings you here to Japan Feynix?" Yugi asked.

"My adoptive father recently died and left me everything. Including a house here. Since it was either go to an orphanage in Egypt, as I was too young to live on my own, or come here and live on my own, I chose to live alone. I prefer it that way now that my father is gone." Feynix said, shocking Seto yet again by saying so much in such a civil tone.

"So ya like it here?" Joey asked, trademark goofy grin plastered on his face.

"I just arrived this morning." Feynix said.

"Oh. Hey! Since it's the weekend tomorrow, how about we show ya around! We don't have ta be at the stadium till Sunday at 11:00 in da morning!" Joey grinned even wider.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea Joey!" Yugi exclaimed. "If that's ok with you Feynix." he added.

Feynix blinked. "I would like to see the town a bit." she said. " But what is this thing you have at the 'stadium' on Sunday?"

"OH, it's a duel monsters championship! See, because school is on, they only do the tournaments on a Sunday, so that the kids can practice on Saturday and play on a Sunday!" Yugi explained.

"Do you play?" Ryou asked shyly.

Feynix looked at Ryou carefully. It seems her information was correct, Ryou was very shy. In fact, Feynix didn't believe that he could have had anything to do with her father. His Yami, yes. But him? No, he was far too innocent. And it made Feynix start. Had she ever been like that? She mentally shook her head. This wasn't the time for a trip down memory lane.

"Do I play what?" Feynix replied.

"Duel Monsters."

"Yes."

"Cool! Why don't ya play in da tournament with us!" Joey grinned.

"I haven't played in over a year." Feynix said.

"So what? It'll be like a comeback for you. And the next time you will be ready for it." Tristan said. "Or you can sit on the sidelines with me, Tea, Duke and Kaiba's brother Mokuba."

"I think I can dust my deck off." Feynix said, not wanting to spend any time with that girl Tea. She would be second.

"Great! So what's your favorite card?" Yugi asked, "Mine is the…….."

"Dark Magician." Feynix said. "I know. I may not have played, but I do watch the matches that are televised."

"Oh, so what's your favorite then?"

"I would have to say Dark Shadow Doorway."

Yugi frowned. "I haven't heard of that card."

Seto looked up. "Neither have I."

"It is a one of a kind card. It was created, not by Pegasus, because the card if far older than the cards that are out now. My father found it and gave it to me. It was my first card, and has always been my favorite. It is very powerful, and extremely difficult to use. If you don't know how to use it, then you're better off selling it, or better yet, destroying it so it cannot be used against you."

"Destroy it!" Yugi gapped.

"Yes, destroy it. That card can win the game for you even if you are one point away from defeat."

"That's a pretty powerful card." Yami said, speaking for the first time since he said hello to Feynix.

"It is. But it isn't easy to choose a favorite card. Most of the time, the card chooses you." she said mysteriously.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Hey, we'll meet you At the Kami Game Shop tomorrow morning at about 9:00am ok?" Duke said to Feynix.

"I will see you then." Feynix nodded and headed off to her next class.


End file.
